military camp
by Kamdas4eva
Summary: what happen when maka joins the jR military camp but its only for boys? who will she meet? will she maka friends or enemies? will she fall in love? will somebody find out her secret? you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Well this is my first ever fanfic. I didn't really kno what to write about at first but this just happen to but in to my head. Um I didn't rate it yet but I will in the next chapter. Please excuse my punctuation a grammar. Enjoy!**

**Ch.1 **

** Maka P.O.V**

"Please let me walk you home Maka it isn't safe out here at night to walk by yourself alone."

"Kid I will be fine now can you please get off my case it just 3 blocks away I'll be fine. You know I can protect myself" which was a huge lie but I hate how he always tried to protect me. I hated how they all tried to protect me my dad, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, all them try to protect me because I'm weak to do it myself. "Maka just stop being stubborn and let me walk you home the time of the argument could have been the time to get you home"

"I don't care I just want to walk home myself home"

"Fine but as soon you get home call me and if anyone picks on you tell me so I can beat the daylight out of them."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'll see you later"

"Ok bye"

With that said I made my way home to where my drunken father was.

**Soul P.O.V**

Oh soul I am going to miss you so much when you leave. Please don't get into any trouble and don't get hurt and make sure you call me and…"

"I think I got the point mom"

"Oh alright I just want you to be safe"

"You do know I'm not leaving until tomorrow. Right? "

"Yeah. Oh, you're becoming just like your brother Wes"

I didn't answer her back because I didn't wanna be like my brother, the guy who made my life horrible since my dad died. I wanna be better and I am going to be. My mother gave me another hug for the tenth time then let me go. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Aww come on mom. It's not cool for girls to cry in front of me"

I gave her one last hug and went outside for some air.

**Maka P.O.V**

It was weird walking down these streets without kid. Almost cold without him. I made way down the corner and turn the corner. _ Just 2 more blocks_ I said to myself as I making my way home. On my way I see this white haired boy with crimson eyes sitting on the steps to his house. As I passed him I saw he looked kind of upset. I would ask him why but I don't know he was and it would probably be very awkward. So I walk pass him and turn the next corner. Not aware of what was on the next corner I bumped into the tall, hooded guy that looked about my age with another boy and girl that were also wearing hoodies. "Sorry!" He turned around and grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall. "Sorry doesn't cut it look what you did to my money." I look toward the ground to a pile of money in a mud puddle just. "Look I'm really sorry about the money if you let me go home I can pay you ba…" he tighten his grip on my neck. It was really starting to get hard to breath. I let out a faint scream hoping someone would hear me but that just earned me a punch in the gut but I didn't care I just keep on screaming and each time it earn me a thick punch in the stomach a lit out a faint cry my eyes were starting to get blurry but I just kept on screaming hoping someone would hear me.

**Soul P.O.V**

It was so nice outside even if was could I stared at the ground that's when I heard someone walking I snapped my head up just a little to see a small, fragile-looking girl walking around the corner just I was about to go in I heard a faint scream like someone was choking I just thought it was a dog whining so I pay no mind then I heard another this time louder and a cough right after that. I thought about the girl the just passed me. _Did she get hurt _I thought to myself_ only one way to find out _so I ran to the corner to find a guy in a hooded holding the girl up against the wall

**Maka P.O.V**

Just as was about to give up the whited hair boy from earlier was 6 feet away from us stared straight at us. "Let her go" he yelled. The gang laughed I wouldn't blame them because it just became "that movie" where the boy recuses the "damsel in distress". He laughed and took off his hood. "Like I'm goanna listen to you. Before he can laugh again the boy rammed him in his chest causing him to let me go. Before the guy could make a move the boy put him in head lock and kicked him in his throat. The guy backed and away and ran with his friends behind him. He turned to me asking me something but I couldn't hear him. I just heard some ringing and before I knew it was black.

**Soul P.O.V**

I asked her was she ok but she didn't answer and before I knew it she fell out but I caught her before she can touch the ground. I pick her up bide-style and carried her to my house and laid her on the stairs._ What am I going to do with here people would start asking question if they saw this girl laying on the steps_ just as I was about to call the police I heard a phone go off. It was coming from her pocket so I grabbed it answered

"Hello"

A boy picked up on the other line and he didn't sound so happy

"Who is this and where Maka"

"Look, I'm guessing you her boyfriend or whatever but…"

"I'm not and you still didn't answer my question. Do I have to dumb it down for you?"

"Well if you let me finish hot head I found her getting beat up by this boy so I beat him up and save her so…"

"Wait! She was beat up! I'm coming now! Where are you?"

"On 66 Kamdas dr. but you should know that she's….."

The boy hung up on me now what was I supposed to do.

**Annnnddd I'm done! I really hoped you guy enjoyed it. Please comment, tell me your request feelings, how your day was, what you had for breakfast idc. Well see ya next time!Kamdas out!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi well I had so many ideas that I just had to update. I just want to give a special thanks to lovelygirl4everlife for inspiring me to write more. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. Well, let the story begin!**

**Chapter 2**

**Soul P.O.V**

I have been waiting out here with this girl for over ten minutes._ Where is that kid? _I thought to myself. I heard a soft whimper beside me. I look to see the girl murmuring in her sleep. _She looked so fragile. Maybe even_ _a little cute._ I shook my head. _Wait did I just call her cute? "_Hey!" I look over to see that kid and Blackstar an idiot friend of mine running this way.

"Where's Maka?"

"She right over there kid just look at her."

I got up and look at the two of them. "Blackstar I know but you."

Boy extended his hand "Kid and yours?"

"Soul." I said shaking his hand

"So how long was she out cold "

"About 15 minutes "

"Ok I will just take her off your hands."

"Wait. I want to come with you guy to take her home." I didn't know why I said that but I didn't feel right just leaving her like this. Kid shrugged his shoulders "All right I don't see why not. Blackstar lets go"

"Wait! Where are the guys that hurt my sister so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"Stop being an idiot for one minute and carry her"

"Yeah, yeah" Blackstar said as he threw the girl over his shoulder

"Wait she's yours sister how come you never told me Blackstar." I asked.

"Well you never ask."

Kid butted in to our conversation. "I don't think that this is the time to talk about that. Besides Blackstar we have to get ready for tomorrow."

I thought about what he was talking about for a second then it dawn on me. "Wait you guys are joining the military?"

They both turn to me. "No, the navy but it about the same day of the military and air force camp."

I thought about and figured I should really be getting ready too and besides its not I know the girl personally to be taken her home. I'm pretty sure any decent person would do the same "Actually I gotta get ready so see you guys around" I waved goodbye to them and watch them disappear around the corner.

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up on my living room couch with Blackstar by my side. I got up with a throbbing headache.

"You shouldn't have gotten up so fast"

"Yeah, I caught that."

It stayed really quiet for a while. I broke the silence.

"So you're leaving tomorrow huh"

"Yeah but I'll come back soon. A big star like me will never leave for too long"

"Yeah I know. I gonna miss you"'

"I know how hard it's gonna be with a big star like me around gone but, there still dad and Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki is going away for medical school and dad well when is he ever here"

My dad use to be in the navy that where he met my mom. She was one of the nurses who took care of the people later they had me and at that same time they adopted Blackstar. Soon my dad went back and my mom started complaining how he never see us anymore soon she got so sick of it she left us and my dad had to come back from the navy to take care of us. But he change so much after that he was never home, he always came home late, and drunk so Blackstar and I just learn to ignore him and living on our own but that doesn't mean that he don't care. He still feeds us, protects us and loves us it's just he does it in a different way.

Blackstar look up at her "You know if you want I'll stay"

I shook my head "No you do need to do that you've been wait for this since you were 5 I want you to go. I'll be fine here"

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore you know I'm always there to protect you."

I hated when he said that because he doesn't think I can do it myself that I can handle or take care of myself because I was a small, fragile girl to him.

"I know but you know I can take of myself."

"That not what it look like today"

Now I was starting to get annoyed and angry

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing it's just that usually …. You know what never mind because this is gonna turn in a fight and it's my last and I really don't wanna leave with you being mad at me or me being mad at you.

Now I was mad.

"No just say it. You already started you might as well finish. Go ahead, say how a girl like me can't take care of myself or how I can't defend or protect myself because it's true I can't and I really can't stand myself for that."

"See I knew you are gonna be stubborn about this. Maka, its ok to be taken care of or being protected."

"Well not when you're protected as much as me. I can't even walk to the mailbox without being protected like of some sort of fragile doll or a princess."

"Look Maka, I'm done taking about this can we just drop it and get some sleep."

I stared at him. He looked really sleepy and beat down and the last thing he needed to worry about my protection.

"Yeah I guess so"

He gave me a faint smile and a kiss on the forehead and said "I love you Maka even if you're stubborn at times."

I giggled "I love you too" then I gave him a hug. We didn't stop until we heard my father at the door saying how much he loves us. I sighed_ please don't tell me you told him Blackstar._ I guessing he heard my thoughts because he gave me a small sorry smile "well I'm going to bed night Maka". I sighed again and open the door to find my dad at the door crying with runny nose saying how much he loves us.

"Hey papa"

"Maka your papa loves you"

I sighed and put my hand through my hair.

"Papa, why don't you just go to bed."

But it was too late he was already asleep on the floor. I yawned and grabbed a pillow and blanket for him then got back on the couch.I thought hard on the conversation Blackstar and I just had_. Am I really that weak?_ I look at the navy packet Blackstar got." The person on front of the packet almost looks like the boy that saved me. On the bottom it said Wes Evans. _Maybe the boy was related to him._ I looked at the rest of the packet until I got to the military section. It had a tall man with grey hair and glass with stitches across his face named Sergeant Stein. On the bottom it had a quote in small letter but big enough for me to read that said:

"_Do you wanna get stronger and protect yourself? Do you love your country and wanna train to get ready for a war than you should join the Jr. Military camp."_

I look at the paper and found an even smaller note on the bottom that said:

"_Please not that this program is only for boy 13-15 years of age. They also must be absolutely healthy. __**Girls**__**are forbidden to join at all no excuses!**__"_

I look at the paper in disgust and went in the bathroom. _ Just because I'm a girl I can't join _I look at myselfin the mirror_. What if I… no I couldn't _look at the packet and smiled_ but maybe I could _a smile grew on my face because it made up my mind.

I'm joining the military camp.

**Well that the story. Again tell me how you feel and I will try to update A.s.a.p. Well Kamdas out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Well, now we get into the main story and hope you guys like it! Please review, comment, and tell me how you feel idc! Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, 100%, do not own any part of soul eater or any of the characters (I'm not that kind of genius)**

**Ch.3**

**Blackstar P.O.V**

Today was the day. The day I leave for navy camp. I am going to be the biggest star there. I pack my stuff near the front of the door and called Kid. It ringed for a little while then I finally got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'll come pick you up in front of your house in 8 minutes."

"Ok but don't leave a big star like me around waiting or I'll….."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Blackstar just be ready."

"I am so bye"

"Bye"

I quickly double checked for everything I need. Right after I heard my dad coming toward me he looked actually pretty good from yesterday. He gave me a faint smile and said "is my little solider ready?"

"Yeah but I'm not a little kid any more dad"

He chuckled the pull me in for one last hug

"I know. Well, I'm going to miss you."

And with that said we both went outside waiting for kid to come pick us up. There was just one more thing I had to do. "I gotta say bye to Maka" I said to my dad as I race back inside the house.

**Maka P.O.V**

I heard someone rushing down the hall to my room so I pulled the cover over my head to act like I was sleeping. Judging by the way he barge into my room I knew it was Blackstar. He walked to the end of my bed and sat down. It was silent for a little bit then he finally talked. "Look I know over the years we had are ups and downs but by the end of the day you know I still love you no matter what and I always there to protect you. I know you probably can't hear me but I promise you that one day you are going to be stronger and saying you're not strong now is a lie for a person that had to take charge or her family when are mother left so saying you're not strong Maka Albarn is lie and I really, really want you to know that." Tears were starting to flow down my face as I felt him get off my bed. I heard a car beep. "Well I gotta go. Love you Maka Albarn." He said as he left the room._ I love you too _I thought to myself. I waited to hear a car door slam to begin my plan. I ran into the bathroom and shaved all my hair off. Then I wrapped an ace bandage around my chest then grabbed some off Blackstar's clothes and cologne and put that on after that I took off my jewelry. Finally I wrote a long letter to my dad telling him how I need to do this, and how much I love him and that I going to miss him and kiss it. And with all of that done, I left.

When I got there it was so packed with a lot of boys my age, some maybe older there was even a few that wasn't even from this state. I prayed that nobody notice that it was me as I walked in front of familiar faces  
to the sign in desk. At the desk there were three people. Wes Evans, Sergeant Stein, and a tall guy with braids name Sid. I was sent to Wes. He gave me a small smile. "Hello little boy, and what might your name be." I totally forgot to make up a name. I deepen my voice. "My name? My name is Mako barney." The guy looked up at me. I started to get nervous._ What if he had suspicion? What will happen to me if I got caught?_ He looked up at my face one more time and smiled. "Ok Mako I just you to fill out this packet and then I give you your uniform." I nodded and took the packet out of his hand. I sighed in relieve and sat down at one of the tables. That's when a chill went down my body when I saw the guy that saved my life yesterday was sitting next to me.

**Soul P.O.V**

Sergeant Stein handed me the papers and told me to sit a one the tables. The packet was pretty thick so that means there was going to be a lot of writing which was totally uncool. At the table was an ash- colored haired boy sitting already there. He seemed so familiar but I knew I never met him before. There were two more boys there. One had pink shoulder length hair and the other had black shaved hair. I sat down to the ash-colored haired one. I looked at his name on the top of the packet._ So Mako his name. _"So it's Mako right?" he slightly turn his head and nodded. "What's yours?" he asked but still not facing me. "Soul" it got really quiet after that. Something still seemed almost off about that boy. Just as was about to ask him a question I hear the other two boys arguing about something on the packet.

"This packet has too many pages and I don't know how to deal with that" the pink hair boy said

"Will you just shut up and finish the stupid packet you Heifer." Said the black hair boy

From the way they fight I think they are related. So I asked them if they knew each other.

"Yeah that my older brother ragnarok and he sometimes bullies me and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Corona, stop being a baby sometimes I swear sometimes you act like you're 5 years old just shut up for once."

Ok now that kid was just annoying. Then the guy sitting next to me got up and went to go hand the packet in._ he's done already_ so just because I saw that he was done I knew I had to pick up my paced and get mine done too.

**Maka P.O.V**

The packet wasn't really all that hard. But since I was one the smartest kid in my class it would be pretty hard to fail it. So after I finished I took the packet up to Wes and he almost looked shocked.

"You're already done"

I nodded to him. He looked through it still in shock

"But I just gave this packet to you 10 minutes ago."

I deepen my voice which was something I had to get use to

"Yeah, it was pretty easy if you ask me"

He looked through it and his eyes widen with amazement

"And….. all of them are right"

He Look at me one more time then finally gave me my uniform and said I can take my seat now. One by one all the boys finally started to finish up their packets and handing them in and getting their uniform. After everyone was done Sid settled everyone down and talked. "Well, welcome to military camp. It's nice to see a whole bunch of boys wanting to service their country." As he said that a chill went down my back. "But, let me just start by saying this, your mothers and fathers aren't here to wipe your nose and baby you so not only will help you become stronger but this will also help you turn into men so don't expect us to go all easy on you guys just because some of you are still 13. We treat everyone equal no matter what age, weight, height, size, color, and length because as a camp if one of us mess up we all do." All the boys started clapping and so did I. "Ok so now I need everyone to partner up so we can get on the bus." With that said everyone started scrambling looking for a partner. I just watch them in amusement until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Soul asking me a question. "Um do you want to partner up?" I can feel my checks getting hot and pray that he doesn't notice. "Um sure" I told him and with that said we board the bus.

**Another chapter finished! Thank you guys for reading if you so far enjoy the story please follow me and tell me how I did on this one! Kamdas out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Well here another chapter and I hope everyone had a good 4 of July! I want to thank all for all the reviews and my followers and I hope this story is up to your expectations. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation error. And the story… Begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Soul Eater and if I did…:3 that would be awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

**Maka P.O.V**

The bus started loading up really quickly so soul and I grabbed the first seat we saw which was all the way in the back. All the seats were loaded except the very first which was probably preserved for one of the sergeant. In a couple of minutes Sergeant Stein boarded the bus. He waited for everyone to be quiet then started. "Well, as many of you know I Sergeant Stein you could call me DR. Stein. Now just for a heads up this ride is going to be about a 6hour ride so I hope you're comfortable with the person you're with." The boys started complaining, talking and moaning. Dr. Stein waited for them all to be quiet again. "Now food will be passed out in the next 3 hours if anyone starts trouble you will be kick out of the bus in the middle of the ride. Does anyone have any questions?" everyone stayed silent. nodded his head. "Ok continue your conversations" then he sat down. After a couple of minutes it's started to get loud again. So I decided to break the silent between me and soul. "So why are you here" he looked of at me confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well what made you want to be in the military?"

For a while he didn't say anything then he started "Well I guess you can say it all started with my dad. He was one of the highest ranking positions in the military. In the last war we had my dad was killed. Me and my brother were so upset that we made a promise that we were both Going to join the military and both get one of the highest rankings as possible but I guess I didn't take it as serious as my brother. When the camp started he just turned 13. He worked so much harder than all the other boys. He got to the point where he could be in the military so at age 14 he was put in the military and soon at age 16 he got one of the highest-ranking positions just like my dad." I looked at him with amusement. "Wow your brother is amazing I bet you want to be just like him." Soul shook his head and he got really serious "I never want to be like him. All he is interested in is killing the guy who took my father life. He will kill anyone and anything that get in his way, he sometimes just can be so monstrous and that not who I am. But it seems like everyone wants me to be just like him but..."

"You can't it's just not possible because you're not him"

Soul look up at me in shock but I continued "if you were your brother you wouldn't be he right now. Don't let people pressure you into that kind of stuff. Just are yourself and I pretty sure they'll accept you for who you are. I mean I do" soul look at me in shock and his cheeks where a light shade of red. _Was I_ _acting a bit Girly?_ I had to do something before he starts jetting suspicious. So I quickly gave him a playful punch and said nice story. He smirked and said thanks. "So why are you here?" My mind was churning try to make up a story because I knew I couldn't tell him why I'm really here but maybe little of why I was here wouldn't hurt. "We'll I want to get stronger and fight my own battles with people telling me what to do" soul just nodded. The rest of way there we just talk and relaxed

**Souls P.O.V**

Mako is pretty cool she told me why she came here we just talked for a while. I guess you can say we lost track of time because by the time we finished talking we were already at the base. There was long line of cabinets at the end of the cabin there were to big cabins across a dirt field that had long poles with flags on them and claiming walls and so much more training equipment. All the other boys look so amused but I have seen these things so much. It was like a couple of years ago when I was little my dad use to bring me and my brother to his base. After the bus stopped Dr. Stein stood again and waited for people to quiet down. "Ok you all made it to the base. Now when the bus doors open I want everyone to silently get in a straight line march to the middle of the field. And if anyone starts trouble I will make you do 100 push-ups and ten laps around this field is that understood." Everyone nodded and waited silently until the doors opened. As soon as they open we marched across to field were all the other boys were and wait to be instructed to sit down. When everyone was here my brother Wes waited for silence and begun his speech. "Well I'm glad to see that you guys made it this far. And I would personally like to thank you all for joining the military camp." After I just ignored him until he said my name and everyone look at me even Mako look at me in shock. Then he continued for another ten minutes then Sid step in to talk "Ok now it time to give you boy a room I want you to get in a group of four you have 30 seconds before I pick for you. After that, everybody started scrambling looking for a group. It all happen so fast that the only people without a group was me, Mako, corona, and ragnarok I guess we all the same I idea of grouping up so we ran toward each other and got in a row like everyone else. Then slowly they went down the line giving us are cabin number and sending us off to are cabins. In are cabins there were one room lamp, Two bunk beds, two bunk beds, one bathroom and 4 bags sitting in the middle of the floor with a note on top.

Training starts tomorrow. Lights out at 10pm and wake up time at 6am wake up on time if you want to eat and not run laps.

The note sounded instructing year threatening I look at the other three people who were look around at the cabin. "I don't know about you guys but I going to bed and I call dibs on top bunk" Ragnarok said as he climbed the ladder and went to sleep. "I never had a bunk bed what I'd the top bed falls on me I would know how to deal with that. Corona said as he climbed into the bottom bunk and fell asleep. I look at Mako who was still look around the room. "Do you want top or bottom" I guess I startled him because he jumped and turned around in embarrassment. "Sorry I guess I spaced out what did you say" this guy almost reminds me of that girl from yesterday. Could she…..no she wouldn't maybe he's a cousin of hers. I guess I drifted too much into it because the next thing I know Mako was waving his hand back and forth. I blinked a few times sorry. "Sorry all I asked if you want the top or bottom?" he look at the bed. Guess I'll take the top. And with that said we all fell asleep getting ready for a tough day of training tomorrow.

**And another chapter done! Thank you guys so much for reading please tell me how it coming out and I guess I'll see you later. Kamdas out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi well you guys well you guys inspired me so much that I decided to make another chapter. I still want to thank you guys for the reviews it just makes me so happy and makes my face light up and I just want to personally thank everyone that is reading it, posting about it, follows it and everything else that has to do with the story:3. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Soul eater or its characters (and if I did it would be soulJ)**

**Chapter 5**

**Spirit (Maka's Dad) P.O.V **

I come in to the house which is dark and cold with no sign of life in it with my girlfriend Blair. I turned on the lights and just remember something._ Where is Maka?_ Blair sat on the couch as I look around the kitchen, in the dining room, and the living room then in the bathroom to find the most horrible sight. It was all of Maka's hair still on the ground lying there. I started to panic then thought maybe it just a phase so I knock on her door and ask her to come out. There wasn't an answer that's when I started to worry so I opened a door to find an empty room with a note left on the bed. Tears were on the rim of my eye the note was written in a nice fine script just like Maka's mother use to write and it said:

Dear papa,

By the time you read this note this means I'm already at the base training. What this means is I joined the military camp. Before you come hunt me down I just want to tell you that I need this. I gotta learn how to stand up for myself and become stronger so you and Blackstar won't have to worry. Now I can protect you and take care of you when mom left. I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you and you're on my mind and when I come back I can so you exactly how strong I got. I love you papa and I'll see you really soon 3

Maka

At that point tears were just rolling down my eyes._ My little girl…..Is in the military camp_ I felt like I was going to keel over. Then I heard Blair come in back of me purring like a cat. I cover my eyes with my hair and crumpled the note in my hand. She looked at me with concern. "Are you ok? Did you find Maka yet? I shook my head I didn't want her to see me like this. With my hair still covered over my eyes I ask Blair if she could please leave because I had to think something over. She nodded and gave me a kiss on the check. "Call me if you need anything and I promise everything will be alright." And with that said she left. I Swear one day I'm gonna marry that women but I couldn't think about that right now I was to busy try to fathom the fact that my only daughter was in a military camp with a whole bunch of boy and with so many dangerous things. Then I thought about what the note said. How she want to be strong. Now that I think of it Maka has been getting hurt a lot without anyone's protection and she should learn how to fight to protect herself. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Judging by the fact that she cut off all her hair I guess she has a pretty good disguise. I sighed _well all I have to say is be careful Maka and I love you too._

**And done! Sorry that it's so short I just felt so happy about the reviews that I had to I had to give you guys something I do hope this chapter was ok. Well Kamdas out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's Kamdas! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a running low on ideas!Btw I want you guys to know I'm starting a new story. But I am still doing this own. If you have any ideas please let me know. Well enough with my chatter and let the story begin. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of soul Eater: (**

**Chapter 6**

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up to a loud trumpet. I shot up forgetting I was on the top bunk and apparently at the military camp that I thought was all a dream. I shot up and put on my uniform. The rest of the boys were still sleeping._ Should I leave them?_ I ran over to soul and shook him. He just groaned and turned over the other guys were up getting dress and rushed out the door I shook soul harder._ Gosh this guy is hard to wake up _just I was about to get up the guy finally got up. I guess he also forgot because he look at me like I had two head then just remember and rush into the bathroom to change and ran out the door. I sighed and ran out right after.

I guess some of the guys still aren't use to waking up early this morning because only half of the guys were here. We all lined up and stayed silent as the three counselors made their way to the middle of the line. Sid was the first to start talking. "Well I see some of you manage to get up on your own on the first day. So you guy will have breakfast. For the others they will be running laps your breakfast is in that big cabin you have 30 minutes weather you eat or not." With that said the boy ran their way to the biggest cabin there to go eat.

The inside of the cabin looked two times bigger than the outside. The breakfast line was pretty long so I manage to quickly jump on it before any other people could. After I got my breakfast I tried for a good place to look maybe one next to soul. I felt myself blush a little when I said that._ Wait, why am I blushing?_ I shook my head and felt a hand go on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see Soul he seem pretty surprised. "Come down it was just me. I was gonna sit over there wanna come?" I nodded my head and followed him as we made our way over to one of the tables. Couple of minutes later, Corona and Ragnorok made their way over here.

**Soul P.O.V**

It was silent between me and Mako so I decided to break it. "I probably didn't say this early but I want to thank you for waking me up earlier." I scratched the back of my. "I probably would have been out their running laps with the other boys." He turn towards me." It was no problem, even if you a hard person to wake up." He chucked as a small blush formed. I ate some of my some of my food so he couldn't see it._ Why am I blushing around this guy? He didn't even say anything cute to me but he did say something embarrassing but even if did or didn't I still wouldn't be blushing._ Mako hands waving in front of my face a few times to wake me up. I shook my head." Sorry must've spaced out." He nodded. "It's fine, I just want to let you know were leaving so you don't get left again." He smirked and jogged to catch up to the rest. Another blush formed as I ran after him.

**Well that's it. I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to come with something very soon but I will keep on writing if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks!Kamdas out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well I'm still looking for ideas but you guys encouraged me enough to write another chapter. Also I just wanna say that I do appreciate everything you guy to and I personally just want to say thank you, hope you enjoy, and I hope this one comes up to your expectation. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater**

**Normal P.O.V **

All the boys including Maka were making their way back to where they first met this morning. The guys that slept in late looked exhaust because they had to run laps for their punishment. The three consolers walked to the middle of the field. This time Wes stated to talk. "Well I see that _most_ of you made it through the morning but the train has just begun. On my whistle I want you to grab the 250 pound sacks throw them over your shoulder and run the perimeter of the field. If you can't do that then drop you bag and run out to the exit. Do you understand" they all yelled yes sir. "I can't hear you I said do you understand?" Louder they yelled yes sir. With that said Wes blew the whistle and they were off.

**Maka P.O.V**

I took off as I grabbed the sack. It was heavier than I expected. I tried to throw it over my shoulder but I couldn't and before I knew it my sac was snatch out of my hands and put on my right shoulder. I look over to see soul grabbing a sac next to me giving me a quick smile and started jogging off. I smiled and started jogging to.

Overtime the bag started to get really heavy and my pace was starting to slow up. Just about three boys gave up and ran toward the way we came in. I wasn't in the front of the line but I wasn't at the end either. The sac was really starting to hurt my shoulder as I made my way to the end. I was just about to slam my bag down but soul stopped me. I watch him as he place the bag gently on the ground. I didn't get the whole reason why he wanted me to do that but I just followed him anyway because I know he knows more than I do. A couple of minutes later the rest of the guys finished up and started slamming their sacs on the ground and started panting. I watch as every boy got back in line and waited waiting for their next order. Sid began to speak. "Now, out of the 200 guys out here only about 10 of the guy put the sac down gently. Those Sac aren't just weights we want you to carry to get stronger. Those sacs represent an injured person so when you're out in a war, you could carry and injured person back to the base. So slamming that person down like you slammed the sacs isn't going to make them better and it doesn't make you look like a good troop. So, on my whistle you guys are going to pick those sacs up again, run 2 perimeters and gently put the sac down is that clear." We all yelled yes sir. So on Sid whistle we ran and got a sack. This time I was able to put it over my shoulder without soul's help this time. I jogged a little faster and kept the same pace as soon as I finished I put down my sac gently and waited in line to be instructed. One-by-one guys started to come in and gently put the sat down then waited to be instructed.

**Soul P.O.V**

Stein lit a cigarette then spoke. "Well you guys are just in time for lunch again you guys have 30 minutes so everyone except Mako please stay behind." All the guys ran toward the cafeteria I stayed behind to talk to my brother Wes was a rare thing. He looked a bit shock.

"Oh Hey soul, I haven't talked to you in a while what's up?"

"Hey, um why do they need Mako?"

"Is Mako a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Well it turns out Mako's a genius. Nobody not even I pass the test with a perfect 100 so Stein wants to offer him something."

"What would that something be?"

"Soul, I already told you enough. Besides I don't want people to start thinking I baby you because my brother."

"Yeah because it's always about you right Wes. You know what, I'll just find out myself."

Before Wes could say anything else I just walked away. I thought he was going to call me back or I was going to get in trouble but nothing happen. This is why I didn't talk to my brother. Everything we talk about it turns into a story about him then about my dad and how we should revenge his death. It so uncool but it's not like I can do something about it. I jogged to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. It was quiet at are table without Mako. I quickly finished up my food and ran outside where most of the boys were.

**Mako P.O.V **

When they first called me I thought that they found out and I was a goner. I walked over to him. "Is there something wrong ?" smoke blew out his mouth. "Well I just want to congratulate you on that packet. You are the only one ever who passed with a perfect 100" I cleared my throat then talked. "Well thank you. Well I should be going so…"

"I'm not finished."

I stood their silent letting him finish. "You're pretty smart and I can see how you have everyone else fooled except me."

My body temperature started to drop. "What do you mean sir?"

He blew smoke out of his mouth again. "Mako seems like a nice name. it almost reminds me of the girl's brother that I had."

I gulped "I wished I met her"

"You can't keep this up for long and besides you very very far away from home Maka Albarn…"

**Look like you guys are gonna have to wait until my next update to see what happens. Don't worry I'll update fast (maybe) no I will. Please tell me how you feel about it, or follow, or tell me how your day was, or just comment. I really want to think everyone who has. Taken part of this story, you have been such inspiration to me. Well, Kamdas out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I know I left you guys hanging the other day but todays the day. The wait is over. And you guys probably want me to stop talking and just let you guy enjoy this chapter so I'll just cut to the chase. So please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors. And last but not least enjoy!**

**Maka P.O.V**

You know when you think feel and wish that everything that was happening was a nightmare. That how I felt now, I just wished that I could just wake up and be with my father and Blair but I wasn't I was standing in front of the guy who just happens to know my biggest secret of all times. I stood there in front of him frozen and speechless. He smirked "So I was right. Maka Albarn, the smartest kid in her class, disgust herself, snuck away from and impersonated a boy just so she can be in this camp." I still didn't say anything because I'm pretty sure if I did I would cry. "So tell me Maka Albarn, why did you join this camp?" I force myself to speak but I look over his shoulder to see Wes and Soul nearby and they were the last people on earth to hear any of this conversation. I cleared my throat. "Um, could we take this somewhere more… private?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Follow me." He led me to this small cabin next to the cafeteria. I look at Soul and he looked at me in concern I turned back to and we headed into the small Cabin.

In the cabin it had three beds just like my cabin except they were much softer looking and there were chairs, a T.V, and a wall phone. He signaled me to sit. He sat across from me. "So you were saying." I cleared my throat. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Ever since 4th grade I was seriously bullied and I had people like my brother protect me. Then, when my mom left things just got harder. My dad wasn't really around much because so I and my brother were basically alone. We move to a new neighborhood and the bullying increase. It wasn't only at school but on the streets to. It had gotten so bad that my brother and my best friend kid had to walk me everywhere. Then I staring dating this guy and he promise he would protect me. Little did I know he was also someone who was trying to hurt me. The last time I got bullied was about two days ago when Soul saved me I couldn't take it anymore. I hate to be so weak and I want to become stronger so people wouldn't always have to protect me and I could protect them. So I the next morning after my brother and my dad left, I shaved off all my hair, wore some of my brothers close, and left impersonating a boy." I stopped talking and he just stared at me. "So the main reason you joined is to become a stronger person." I look up at him. "But I'm not strong to begin with." He lit a cigarette. "People are strong to begin with they just don't know that until they have to use it weather it's physically or mentally." Smoke blew out his mouth. "Maka you were already strong. When your mother left you could have just collapsed but you took care of your family." I was about to ask him how he know then he told me Blackstar told him but he continued. "I'm not going to kick you out or tell any of the boys but, I am going to tell the other counselors and I'm gonna want you to try harder and be stronger than all the rest because I believe that girls so be able to have the same rights as boys" I stare at him in shock as he smirked. "Well you're dismissed. Tomorrow I expect you to work harder." I nodded my head in determination as got up and walked to the door. "I looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you ." He nodded as I exit the cabin.

**Well there you go you guys won't have to hunt me down anymore. Please review and tell me how I did and I will try to update soon Kamdas out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well here the next chapter. I'm truly so sorry for not writing in forever! . I just also want to thank everybody who stay with the story, how followed, review who sent positive threats for everything. You guys mean a lot to me and I gonna step up to do my best to get up to all of your expectations. Please excuse my grammar and punctuation errors and enjoy!**

**Chapter nine**

**Maka P.O.V**

When I got out there everybody looked like they just finished a marathon I walked up to soul. His face was as red a cherry. He looked at me as he panted. I clear my throat and talked. "Hey soul what did I miss?" He evil eyed me. "5 miles of carrying sac on are back." I chuckled "Sorry I missed all the fun" said said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm sorry you missed it to." He said. We talked for a little while until Sid blew his whistle. "Ok, well you guy are finally finished with your first day. You guy will go in the cafeteria for you last meal and then go to your cabin to get some rest for tomorrow. Soul started walking towards the cafeteria. He turned toward me "you comin" I shook my head and walked towards the sacs and sighed. "I have 5 miles to run so I don't miss out on the fun." I smiled and walked to Sid to let him know" he scratch his head. "Um ok, Most boys would wanna skip you sure you wanna do this." I nodded. " ok, on my whistle you run through that forest it will lead you back hear ." I nodded. He blew the whistle and I was off.

**Soul P.O.V**

I watch her take off and run into the dark forest. I ran up to Sid. " um don't you think he's gonna need a flashlight. I was pretty dark in there when I ran its gonna be worst when he runs." Sid turned to me. " I pretty sure he will be fine. He had the guts to go out there and run even of he didn't have to. So im pretty sure he will be okay now. Besides this will make him stronger and stronger is better. Now you better go get something to eat before people go for seconds." I nodded and ran to the cafeteria.

**Maka P.O.V**

It was so dark I could just see the path. It was creepier than my street. I thought about home and my dad, Blackstar, and Blair. A smile spread across my face. Just thinking about them made me happy. I was too busy thinking of them I trip over and twisted my led. I silently winced. I got the heavy sac off my back and got up and a sharp pain shot through my ankle. I cried in pain and sat back down. Then I felt something warm and sticky going down my leg. I didn't a lot of light but I was pretty sure I cut my leg and it was pretty big. I grabbed the bag and limped my way back to base. This was going to be a long walk.

**Soul P.O.V**

I began to get worry it was about five minutes before lights out and Mako was nowhere to be found. I was listening to Ragnorok and Corona argued for like the tenth time today then they feel asleep not too long ago. I rolled my eyes and stared the door._ Where is he? _Just asI was about to fall sleep myself I heard a knock on our cabin I race to the door I open to see Mako with his head toward the ground he tried to walk in but before he could he was about to fall I caught him and help him onto my bed. His head was down "Mako what happen." He just shook his head and point to his leg. There was a big long gash in it. Still bleeding my eyes widen. "Mako tell, me what happen." I know I was acting mushy to him but he needs help besides he like my best friend even if only knew him for 2 days. He still wouldn't lift his head. "It was dark and I um… trip and fell over a tree root and as I fell I cut my leg." I nodded and got up to go toward the door and felt someone pull on my shirt. I turn around to see Mako with her face filled with tears in his eyes as he shook his head no. "I'm sorry but I have to." He let go of my shirted and nodded as I ran out the cabin.

**Maka P.O.V**

I watch as he ran out the door and cursed myself for not just being weak but for acting girly._ I'm so stupid I can't even run 5 miles by myself without getting hurt. _More tears stream down my face as I waited for Soul, and Stein to come back to examine my leg. It wasn't long before I heard the door open with Soul, Stein, Sid, and Wes. They all gathered around me. Wes and Sid asked me a couple of questions as Stein wrapped my leg it didn't take long. They told me I have to sit out tomorrow but I will be responsible to read this book and finish the answers and it will be graded. I nodded. It didn't bother me but it sounds a lot like school. They all left leaving me and soul just standing there in silence. "Um…" he scratched his head. "If you want you can sleep on the bottom so you won't strain your leg." I nodded and climbed into the bunk. It had soul sent all over it. I smiled and blushed and closed my eyes._ Soul not a bad guy_. My eyes shot open as my face got red. _ Why do I feel this way about soul? He only a friend and I can't get to attach or else my cover might get blown. I already got it blown once and one time is to many._ I fell asleep with soul on my mind and how I feel about him.

**Annnd done I just want to thank you guys again for staying with story and I will to update soon. Kamdas out!**


End file.
